An Escalade
An Escalade (or sometimes called "Escalade") was a Cadillac Escalade monster truck owned by Clear Channel Entertainment, Live Nation, and FELD Entertainment that debuted in 2005 with driver George Balhan. Escalade is black, and, unlike other Monster Jam trucks, the truck has no graphics on the side of it and the only truck that feature spinner wheels on it. For a majority of the time An Escalade ran, neon lights were featured on truck. In 2010, An Escalade was discontinued and turned into Mohawk Warrior Escalade's chassis was also used for Lucas Oil Stadium in 2008 and 106.7 The Fox in 2009. History *2005 - The truck debuts as "Balhan" in Atlanta, Georgia. George made his first World Finals appearance driving it. *2006 - The name "An Escalade" starts to be officially used on the truck. George competed at the World Finals again, this time he ran a special white body for the World Finals 7. *2007 - George competed at the World Finals again, and he ended up feeling upset and unhappy, due to the officials shutting him off after making his truck cause a flat tire and a broken tire in the front axle. In Gothenburg, Sweden, at that same year, George did a sky wheelie off a step-up ramp, before Tom Meents in Maximum Destruction did a special stunt on the same obstacle. *2008 - Charlie Pauken drove the truck for one show in Virginia, where he almost completed the first front flip in a monster truck. *2010 - An Escalade's last show would be at World Finals 11 in 2010 where he would finish second in freestyle. At the encore of the same show, Mohawk Warrior debuted as the new ride for George. An Escalade is retired. World Finals Appearances * 2005 - George Balhan * 2006 - George Balhan (uses the White Body) * 2007 - George Balhan * 2008 - George Balhan * 2009 - George Balhan * 2010 - George Balhan Trivia * There is a possibility An Escalade may have originally been planned to be the Hot Wheels Monster truck, "King Bling" Both share a lot of similarities. Both have a black SUV body, chrome wheels, silver chassis. Both came out in 2005, and both have a "punk" character to them. At An Escalade's TV debut in 2005 at Atlanta, it went by the name "Balhan" rather than An Escalade. This means the name wasn't originally meant to be An Escalade. It's most likely that It was going to be called King Bling, but the name and decals were changed at the last moment, similar to how Zombie Hunter was originally going to be a RAM sponsor. * An Escalade also apparently did have a Hot Wheels release in 2006, however, the trucks were recalled before being put on shelves due to the copyright problems. * An Escalade uses a stylized E as its logo. But there was actually a genuine logo made for the truck, though it was only rarely used in 2005 for promos, and interviews, and never on the truck its self, similar to what would happen with Zombie Hunter. * The White Escalade body was actually an idea made by Balhan, which he had permission to run. * At the truck's debut in Atlanta, the truck still did not have a name, simply being called "Balhan" * During the 2005 season, the truck was occasionally known and announced as "The Next Evolution" Gallery File:IMG 3037.JPG|Original Render. Notice the lack of name, driver, and make. File:Screenshot 2018-05-07-17-40-05.png|The truck being prepped for the debut show File:Unnamenbmbhjbnmd.png|At it's Debut show in Atlanta, 2005, under the alias "Balhan" File:Vabescl210a2.jpg File:Escal205a0.jpg File:49c6f456-d29c-4403-9cfa-3d855bb06a39.jpg|An Escalade at World Finals 6 in 2005 52596195_10211074478137879_1217613581919453184_n.jpg|An Escalade in 2006 Screenshot_20190417-160704.jpg|White An Escalade for the World Finals 7 Screenshot 20190417-160709.jpg File:21167201 10207943833674151 7105098501418580096 o.jpg Screenshot_20190403-203433.jpg File:371.jpg File:F1c3e120-0e9a-49bf-99ce-bf0c92169344.jpg|George Balhan running a white body on An Escalade An Escaladelol.jpg|An Escalade circa 2008 File:IMG 4112.JPG|Halloween Escalade 0000sd00ds0d.jpg File:Anescalade.jpg File:IMG 1276.jpg File:158.jpg|An Escalade without the spinner wheels. File:Screenshot 2018-03-07-08-23-43.png|An Escalade's unused logo monster-jam-stuffed-monster-trucks_1_cf22bf2bf9043ad0da33ed26ae7efe83.jpg Category:Retired Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2005 Category:Cadillac Trucks